


All The Wicked Things I Keep Finding

by gala_apples



Series: Darkweb Delights [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, amateur porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: There’s an excitement to finding a new video that hits the kink Michael was looking to sate. Having a baker’s dozen of new videos is even better.





	All The Wicked Things I Keep Finding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the free square of seasonofkink, I went with 'pornography'.

The night after Michael edged himself for hours he logs in to the site again. This time he dips into Jeremy’s videos. Jeremy has lots more individual videos than Gavin, but they’re almost entirely for kinks Michael’s not sure he has. He posts video replies for the same few OPs again and again. There’s a bunch of sweaty weightlifting jockstrap and muscles stuff, and there’s some... Michael’s not quite sure what to call it. He’s heard of feeder/feedee kink, people diving into a table full of food and not coming up until it’s empty. In these Jeremy has a plate of unhealthy food in front of him, and gets off to the masochism of wanting to indulge, but refusing. In a few there are even other people eating, like obvious restaurants or work functions, Jeremy just an annoying but family friendly vlogger until he slips into another room and starts moaning about how good it all smells, and how much he wants it while jerking off.

The thing about porn though, is it indulges a person’s curiosity in a way that other medias don’t. Anything that can be thought up can be found, there are a million niche markets. You end up typing in things you’d never have guessed could be a combination, just to test the system. Just because Michael’s not sure he wants to personally do a scene where he’s offering Jeremy doughnuts and he’s getting off on refusing doesn’t mean Michael doesn’t get off while watching these weird videos.

In the next few weeks Gavin and Jeremy both become posters Michael checks daily. Most of the time there’s no video reply, but they do both comment frequently, and Michael reads it all. Sometimes he even comments back, getting into a chain with them. They’re _funny_. Michael would bet they’re cool to be around, beyond all the public sex they have together, the unsung hero being the third friend who records all of it. Michael would hang out with Gavin and Jeremy in real life.

They’re not the only people Michael lurks on, though. Kittylinds and thejackofpalms have lots of reply videos. For two presumably lesbian woman, they’re certainly into insertion play, commenting nearly every time one of those types of posts comes up. The first video Michael viewed, Kittylinds crouched in front of the camera in her feline masquerade mask and women’s cut shirt and proceeded to shove her undies up her pussy. Beside her was thejackofpalms in what Michael comes to know as her standard hideous print open shirt, no bra, pussy out look. TJOP drenched her cute girly boxer briefs in lube and pushed them up her slit. Their videos only get better from there. Kittylinds and thejackofpalms must have thousands of dollars of sex toys, and then there’s all the random objects they use.

Michael comments less to Kittylinds and thejackofpalms, despite his daily routine of checking their profiles. Developing an acquaintanceship with them seems a little predatory to him, somehow. He never wants to be one of Those Guys, the awful fucks who don’t even know they’re being gross. Still, there’s the occasional video that Michael just has to reply to. thejackofpalms can do beautiful things with the contents of a kitchen drawer.

RedxFacexFuck gets regular checks too. His name is apt, he’s thoroughly flushed in every video Michael’s ever watched. He’s not Michael’s type, but Michael doesn’t watch his videos for the sexual content. No, it’s the schtick that draws him in. He’s a nude, erect Rotten Tomatoes. RedxFacexFuck jerks off as he gives detailed movie reviews, and Michael can always trust him to have solid opinions. They have the same taste in genre, and same sense of humour. Again, it’s the appeal of porn, watching weird things for weird reasons.

Beyond those five though -and of course Machine GGun Ashley, the site’s top poster, she has an almost Tom on MySpace level of popularity- Michael mostly sticks to reclists and posts with intriguing titles. He’s got a day job, after all, saving up to move out. He can’t spend every minute on a porn site. Even if it is a porn site where Michael’s pretty sure he’s developing a friendship more real than Facebook tea sellers his mom knows hitting him up for a Like.

One night Michael logs on, evening of bliss in mind. He’s on the couch in a shirt and no jeans or underwear, a soft fleece blanket covering the bare skin. There’s no question that he’ll jerk off tonight, he just wants to be warm and comfortable until it happens. 

The first post that garners an interested click espouts: Best of Car Sex 2019. Like any other redblooded human male, Michael’s had fantasies of getting blown while driving. Mix different genders and genitalia sets, and there must be at least ten videos on this guy’s reclist. Surely one of them will be good enough to get Michael off.

The page loads for Michael to find a list a whole mouse scroll long. They used dashes, not numbers, so Michael can’t see at a glance the precise number, but it’s more than enough to spend an evening on. Michael starts clicking on links, hoping the reccer has the same aesthetic taste he does. 

The video Michael ends up sticking out the length of is a comment to a post asking for sex in store parking lots. The comment from FredoTrevFortyEight says _hope you don’t mind that we left the lot, we had things to do_. So, not entirely matching the OP’s request. Michael plays the video anyway, because he’s not the OP and he doesn’t care.

The video opens on two posters Michael recognises. The username didn’t trigger any recognition, but he knows these faces. They did that wrists raised bondage video he looked at last week. Both are tall, slim, unmuscled, with oval faces like fingerprints. When the Filipino man pinned the bleach blonde’s wrists above his head, he was almost touching the ceiling. They were hot enough that Michael didn’t click the back button then, and he doesn’t now either.

This time around, the blonde one is in the back seat of a leather upholstered car. He’s fully dressed, and adorned with nylon straps. There’s one forcing his ankles together, another for his thighs. There are two for Trevor’s knees, one on each side of the bend. The bondage doesn’t end below the belt. One strap tethers Trevor’s arms to his sides, nylon cutting into his biceps. And the last Michael can spot is the one capturing his wrists. He’s sitting as he’s locked in by the seatbelt. The safety harness is one wide line against Trevor’s pelvis, the other a diagonal on his chest. Any large movement has been taken away from him.

That’s not to mean that the small movements have been, of course. As Alfredo zooms in on Trevor from his place of distance in the front seat, Michael can see the nonstop wriggling. Trevor’s moving like he’s got ants in his pants, and it doesn’t take long to figure out Alfredo has stuffed a vibrator into Trevor’s underwear, plastic length against flesh length to give him the full measure of pleasure.

“We have twenty minutes until we get home. Trev’s not going to get off until then. Are you?”

Trevor answers the rhetorical question with a hitched whine, and a “no, Freds.”

Alfredo figures out how to angle the camera on the front seat console, and starts driving. Michael starts watching the twenty minutes of Trevor whimpering and thrusting into the air as much as the eight straps will let him. After a few minutes he clicks forward a little. Trevor’s progressed to awkwardly torquing his wrists so he can cling onto the seat belt for dear life. He must be so ridiculously horny.

“That’s it, baby,” Alfredo encourages. “You’ve got this.”

The speed of the vibrator must be just slow enough to not necessitate an orgasm, despite it trying to demand one, because at no point in the drive does Trevor bust a nut and soak his underwear. Michael is looking for the telltale bloom of deep colour on his jeans, but it never appears. And then Michael clicks one more time and Alfredo is walking Trevor into a house, presumably theirs. He has his knee and ankle straps off, and of course the seat belt is gone, but he still has his upper body bondage. More important than how Trevor’s still tied is the way he’s walking, buckled over and hesitant, like he might fall to the concrete any second.

“Pick a colour, baby,” Alfredo says. 

Trevor doesn’t answer right away, overcome with twenty minutes plus of a medium buzz vibrator. Alfredo doesn’t take silence for an answer. He stops Trevor where he is, halfway to the privacy of his own door, and clamps a cupped hand down on Trevor’s crotch bulge. It must add extra sensation from the vibrator, because Trevor whines like Michael hasn’t heard from him yet.

“Teal,” Trevor begs. 

There’s a hard cut, going from the brightness of mid-day sun to a grey and navy bathroom. Michael can see the room in a bit of a blur, and then the camera is adjusting to a new position. Alfredo’s doing what Michael is beginning to guess is his technique, trying to relate to the viewers. It’s like watching a vlog, Alfredo’s face taking up nearly all of the screen as he explains to the audience that they have a ring of paint swatches, and each colour is a different sexual act, a unique role play or kink or scenario.

“No better date than getting a peek into your boo’s psyche, getting them to tell you their fantasies one by one, letting them wonder how you’re going to combine those dreams with the nasty little ideas you’ve got in your head. Some wine, some xBox, some kneeling, whatever makes ‘em open up, you dig?”

Michael has the feeling that Alfredo and Trevor tend to go option three. That’s hot in a way he always fruitlessly searches for on surface level porn sites. He wants BDSM in a relationship setting. Not just the gorgeously painful act, whatever it may be, but the love behind it. 

Alfredo shows the camera a thick pile of credit card sized cardboard swatches. The topmost is an aquamarine tone. On it is scrawled _clothespins_. After giving the reader the chance to take it in, the camera moves once again. Michael swallows compulsively when it lands on Trevor, strung up. There’s a navy shower curtain encapsulating the round claw bathtub, and amongst the silver rings dangling from the ceiling mounted track are Trevor’s wrapped wrists. The walls are tall enough that Trevor’s standing on his tiptoes. For the first time this video, Michael can see Trevor’s naked body. He’s on full display, ankles spread far apart and held in place by long ropes stretching upwards to anchor on the track. Trevor’s hard as nails, cock as beautiful as any man could hope for. Better than aesthetics is the mood. Trevor is desperate to come, plaintively begging for ‘Fredo to touch him.

Alfredo moves the camera to its final position. Michael can only guess what it’s propped on, but he can see as much as he needs to. Namely, Alfredo walking into frame, ending up beside his sub. Perched on the toilet just in the shot is a large basket. After stroking down Trevor’s chest once, Alfredo goes to the silver gilted accessory and pulls out a clothespin.

“For every five you get to jerk off for thirty seconds,” Alfredo explains.

“What?”

“I know, I know. You’re stunned about how generous I’m feeling, saying five instead of ten.” Alfredo is beaming a smile, and Trevor is weak before him. 

“Okay, Frey.” Trevor capitulates, and Alfredo places the first clothespin just above the nipple, clamping down on the top of his areola.

Michael watches, and jerks off with drops of lubricant flying everywhere as Alfredo coats Trevor in clothespins. For each one there’s a moment of rest, while Alfredo places a piece of twine against Trevor’s skin. Then Alfredo’s thumb and forefinger pinch, and release, and another centimetre of flesh is getting bitten by wood. 

Alfredo is a man of his word. At five, at ten, at twenty and thirty five, he stops and counts down the half a minute Trevor’s been allotted for beating off. It’s never quite enough time for Trevor to get there, meanwhile Michael is biting his lip trying to put off coming and losing focus for just another second.

At thirty seven pegs the game changes. Alfredo fishes out something Michael is advanced enough to know is a knock off fleshlight. He sheaths Trevor in it, turns it on, and Trevor explodes. He rocks in his bindings, curls his toes and drops his head back so he’s Adam’s apple up to the ceiling. Alfredo’s not satisfied, that becomes obvious a moment later when he uses his knee to brace the device so he can use both hands to yank on the twine and rip all the clothespins off Trevor in an instant.

For most people, a sudden introduction of pain to an orgasm would ruin the moment. Leg cramps, pulled on hair, banging your head against the headboard; people don’t often fuck through the pain. Trevor is different. Trevor literally screams, and bucks forward so far he’s off his toes.

It’s too much for Michael. He comes, aroused beyond belief and so happy to know that somewhere in the world this couple really exists, another pair of people pushing each other to their limits to show their love. 

Unlike Gavin and Jeremy, or Kittylinds and thejackofpalms, when Michael goes scrounging for more information they don’t both have their own profile. They have a couples account. From what he can tell in the thumbnails, all the videos include them both. Michael doesn’t want to watch any more now. All he wants to do is rest his head against the soft back of the couch, pull his blanket up to his neck and nap for twenty minutes. So he bookmarks the profile for later perusal. It’s yet another great thing about porn- the ability to return to it again and again, in its perfect shape, unlike real life sex which only fades with time.


End file.
